


Hope in the Eyes of a Sphinx

by zanthe



Series: Sphinx AU [1]
Category: Xenoblade Chronicles
Genre: Alternate Universe - Shulk is a Sphinx, Gen, Minor Original Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:14:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29420679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zanthe/pseuds/zanthe
Summary: On his travels, Dickson catches wind of the location of a species long thought to be extinct - the Sphinx. He finds them, dead, save for a single cub, Shulk, who he takes in and raises as his own.
Relationships: Dickson & Shulk (Xenoblade Chronicles)
Series: Sphinx AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2161293
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Hope in the Eyes of a Sphinx

**Author's Note:**

> This is basically gonna be XBC except Shulk is a Sphinx, with some canon divergence here and there.

It was a cold night on Mount Valak, and Dickson shivered against the wind, puffing with annoyance. The Nopon team had been kind enough to let him wait out the blizzard, and during that time they'd shared an interesting bit of information with him, in exchange for a few sharper weapons.

Beside the fire, they spoke of a Sphinx family near Satorl, creatures Dickson hadn't laid eyes on in decades. They had coexisted with the Giants long ago, a noble people, and had aided the Giants in their struggle against the spiders. Unfortunately, it cost them their lives as well, and only a handful managed to escape, one with Dickson himself in its clutches. The last survivors of a dead and dying race.

Now he was making his way back up the Bionis' arm, and the wind was picking up as well. Fortunately, he was only a few meters off from the cavern that connected Valak to Makna, and he sighed in relief once he was under cover. "Might as well rest here," he grumbled to himself, taking a seat beside a way-post, "Wonder if I'll be able to find em alive..." He wondered if he'd be recognized, since Sphinxes could live for centuries, similarly to Giants. Or if they'd all forgotten him. "Doesn't matter," he blinked up at the ceiling of the cave, icicles were hanging from it dangerously, "as long as they're alive, it'll be a sight for sore eyes."

With that thought, he closed his eyes and allowed himself to rest for the journey tomorrow. 

The following day was full of roaming. He traveled across bridges, through Makna Forest, and the sudden change in climate left him breathless and dizzy for a while. Still, he powered through, and at Agni's Tablet he sat down to ask the Nopon caravan if they had any more information about the Sphinxes. Unfortunately they didn't, but they spoke of a caravan in Satorl that might know more. 

With that, he made his way into the Bionis' Interior, and he'd have taken in a deep breath if not for the stench. Better than the humidity behind him, at least. As he took a flying leap down, he muttered a 'thank you' to the power Zanza had given him, the ether pool in the Lung was far from pleasant. 

Dickson's thoughts then drifted to the past again, as he stepped towards Satorl. After he had gone separate ways with the Sphinxes who had rescued him, he had wandered a long way, until he found his way to Zanza. Zanza, who had once been Arglas, he recalled then. It didn't matter to him, though. What mattered was that he was another Giant, and he wasn't alone anymore. He scoffs at that thought now, as he scales down the statues.

Zanza was no Giant. He was a god, a god Dickson had pledged his loyalty to. A god he feared more than he respected, and with good reason. But, with his loyalty came power, excitement, immortality, and he was desperate to live, fueled by the fear and loneliness of being the last of his kind. He looked like a Homs now, one of many forms he'd gone through over the years to keep himself secret. 

He thought of the Colonies, and the research team that was awaiting his findings from Valak. Traces of a sword, the one he already knew plenty about, the one he'd led a team to, the team it had consumed. The ones back in the colony would have to wait a little more, he smiled to himself as he stepped towards the Nopon. There was something else he had to find, first. 

"Go east," Bokoko nodded, and a smaller Nopon, likely his apprentice, pointed towards a cliff, "We saw two cat-people go that way, was very surprising. But that was months ago, saw spiders go that way too. Homhom be careful not to get eaten!" 

"Spiders, ey?" Dickson frowned, "I'll be careful, thanks." 

The Nopon waved as he trotted off, finding a steep path up the cliff side. He made his way east, as he'd been pointed to, and an hour of walking later he found himself a tawny feather, not like those the Rhoguls had. It was round, soft, and had edges he remembered belonged to the feathers of the Sphinxes, who prided themselves in their silent flight. 

There were cobwebs around too, when he looked forward, and every step he took made his heart quicken. It was quiet here, and soon Dickson found another plume. A tail feather, by the looks of it, and not too far off a spatter of blood. Further down, a limb from a spider, and evidence of a fight. He began to fear the worst. His pace quickened until finally he reached the mouth of a shallow cave, obscured by branches, pointed metal, and downy feathers constructed beautifully. He found an entrance shortly, and dove through it with little thought, wincing at the sharp sticks that scraped his face. 

It was a battle just to get through, and the cave was dark, too dark to see anything in. He took a bundle of sticks from his satchel and lit a flame, staring at it for a moment, afraid to look up. 

When he did, there she was.

A pile of tawny fur and feathers in the center of the nest, curled up, motionless. He drew closer, and felt all that hope he'd had of seeing an old friend wither away. It was Harvelle, he recognized her plumage and her gentle face when he saw it. She looked so sad, and she was still warm, still bleeding from vicious wounds he knew were left by the white spiders. He had missed her by minutes. "Damn it," he mumbled in a shaken voice, "If I hadn't slept so long-" his voice paused at the sound of something rustling, and he peered up, holding the flame forward carefully. The fur on Harvelle's stomach shifted, and for a moment he hoped she was breathing again, but then he heard a tiny mewl.

Dickson reached forward, pushing his old friend's body with his shoulder and reaching under her. His hand clasped gently around a bundle of fluff, and from beneath her he pulled out a cub that mewed indignantly. "Shh, shhh," he sat back against Harvelle, "It's alright, - ow, hey! You little runt!" He chuckled behind tears as the cub pawed at him with clumsy, razor-sharp claws. "It's alright..." He cooed as he nestled it against him, looking at Harvelle, "I'll keep you safe, I promise." Dickson nodded his promise at her. 

The little one was the last survivor of a species, just like him, and he promised her to take care of them. But how? He wondered. Sphinxes were a legend feared by Homs and High Entia alike, this bundle of fluff wouldn't be safe like this, and he couldn't leave the Colonies on Zanza's orders.

As if on cue, the blade he carried on his back, carefully concealed, pulsed, and Zanza's voice flooded his mind.  _ "This creature would make a fine temporary vessel," _ Zanza whispered, and Dickson frowned at the thought,  _ "With my help I can change it's form to something more... acceptable." _

"Acceptable? And for what, the life of a child?" Dickson scoffed. 

_ "I can leave it's mind intact, but it will be mine."  _

Dickson sighed, casting one last glance at Harvelle, knowing full well there was no arguing with  _ him _ . He held the cub close to him, hoping the process would be painless for it.

"Alright then, just get it over with..."

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/635982314912088074/810383140995727370/unknown.png here he is... a bundle of fluff.


End file.
